¿Puede ser qué quizás te ame?
by Luki.Luki
Summary: "Solo espero que a dónde quiera que yo valla, puedo verte otra vez, aunque ya sé que eso será imposible." LightxL


**Nota: **

**Les aviso que tiene spoiler del final de Death note, aviso para no arruinarle el final a nadie.**

**Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenece, yo solo escribo esto por simple diversión y sin ánimos de lucrar.**

_ **¿Puede ser que quizás te ame?**_

_… ¿Es que acaso este es mi fin?..._

Me niego a aceptar eso, mi ideal no puede ser destrozado tan rápidamente, no recuerdo haber luchado tanto para que todo se destrozara tan fácilmente…

…Sin embargo…

Me quedan las últimas fuerzas para moverme, o mejor dicho para huir. ¿Huir? ¿El gran Kira esta huyendo? Pero ya es un hecho….un hecho… algo inevitable, ya que seguro en este instante Ryuk estaría escribiendo mi nombre en su cuaderno. Corro sin detenerme, sin embargo el dolor es tan intenso, por cada paso que doy necesito un gran esfuerzo de mi,. Pero este dolor no es nada comparado con lo que pasa con mi orgullo, este orgullo que no ha aceptado la derrota jamás, me niega aceptar que todo ha terminado, que yo finalmente he perdido.

Veo pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos, a aquel yo estudiante, con unos sencillos problemas, y creyendo totalmente en aquella justicia del mundo. Pero la vida me mostro después que esa justicia no era nada y poco a poco me fui decepcionando más y más. Hasta que llego el instante que encontré mi destino, estaba escrito , mejor dicho predeterminado que yo recogiera aquel cuaderno negro.

_…¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo, no lo hubiese recogido?..._

Lo más probable que ahora sería un común humano. Casado con una aburrida esposa, y quizás algún hijo. Preocupado de cosas simples, de pequeños problemas que a los humanos tienden a exagerar, tales como escasez de dinero, o problemas familiares. Pero aun así, me estaría siempre lamentando de este injusto mundo, repleto de gente que no merece vivir, sin ninguna posibilidad de hacer algo para cambiarlo. Definitivamente no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice.

_…¿No me arrepiento de nada?..._

Aquella pregunta azoto en mis oídos, mientras ya me podía dar cuenta que me encontraba en una bodega o algo así, acostado en unas escaleras, ya que mi fuerza se había acabo por completo. Solo me mantuve ahí esperando...Esperando… mi último suspiro y que la muerta llegara a mí rápidamente….

…Y en ese momento pude observarlo en frente de mí…

_¿Por qué tu imagen viene a mí en estos últimos segundos de mi vida?_

Puedo verte ahí parado observándome. Pero tú… Tú ya no estás aquí… tú ya estás muerto. Te vencí. Y eso es lo importante. No pude conseguir ser el Dios de mi nuevo mundo, pero ya da igual, fui al hombre que te derroto. A ti, al grandioso detective L. Con eso creí que sería capaz de morir en paz. Pero sin embargo, no puedo. Mi obsesión por ti, hace que mi corazón este realmente triste.

_…¿Qué sentía por ti?..._

…¿Odio?...

Odio, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, pero odio, odio no era lo que sentía. Solo eras un obstáculo más en mi vida, si no te hubieras metido en mi plan, no hubieras muerto.

…_¿Pero yo no te hubiera conocido?..._

Tan solo pensar eso hace que la tristeza en mí, se profundice más y más.

_¿A qué se debe esta tristeza?_

No lo sé, quizás es la misma que sentí desde que moriste, algo que no quise aceptar nunca, algo que oculte atrás de una risa malvada y de unos pensamientos de orgullo. Algo que negué rotundamente cuando estabas con vida, y que jamás tendría el valor de aceptar….pues entonces…

_¿Puede que te allá querido?_

De eso estoy seguro, hubo un instante en que te quise mucho, después de todo era tu amigo, tú mismo lo dijiste y yo intentando negar todo aquello, cuando en el fondo también te con considere mi amigo.

_¿Solo te quería o quizás…?_

….En blanco…

…_¿Te amaba?... _

Ya es muy tarde para darme cuenta de eso Ryuzaki. ¿Me perdonaras? No hay perdón por lo que te hice, eso es lo que me demuestra tu rostro, o es tan solo una simple jugarreta de mi mente que hace verte en frente mío. Al menos te lo diré:

- **Te amo Ryuzaki**…- mis ojos se cierran lentamente, mientras lo último que ven es tu rostro.

**"_Solo espero que a donde quiera que yo valla, puedo verte otra vez, aunque ya sé que eso será imposible."_**

**_Notas finales:_**

_**¡Hola! Bien, primera vez que publico aquí (me costo comprender como usar esto xD) así que soy nuevita o al menos en este lugar, porqué también publique esto en otra pagina. **_

_**Bueno se agradece que hayas leído. Si me dejas un reviews seria feliz n_n**_


End file.
